Never Ending Franchise Meets Disney
by Aenea
Summary: This story is going to be continued at www.caleida.comusersaenea
1. Default Chapter

**Never Ending Franchise Meets Disney In Order To Increase Market Prospects**

****

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything (except maybe Player).  Any money you might earn by suing me wouldn't be enough to cover lawyers costs, so don't bother.  

****************AND THE STORY BEGINS******************************************************************

Sora: I've been having these strange dreams lately- I think I should stop eating tacos before I go to bed…

_Theme song starts playing._

Player: Err…what the hell is this?  This isn't a theme song; it's a POP song!!!!  MAKE IT STOP!!!

_One of the oddest opening sequences plays.  Sora and Riku are standing in the water, and Riku holds his hand out to Sora, but then a TIDAL WAVE comes along and submerges them._

Sora: Glub glub…

_Sora tries to reach Riku, but is swept away_.  _Kairi waves for Sora to come over, but just as he's about to another Sora falls from the sky._

Player: Right, this makes no sense.

_First Sora (the one that's not falling through the sky) suddenly falls through the water, and eventually lands on a giant circle on the ground with a HUGE picture of Snow White on it._

Player: Hmm…

Mysterious Voice, Bearer of Cryptic Messages: So much to do, so little time…take your time.

Player: Um…didn't it just say that there wasn't much time?  So I can take as much time as I like, but there's not much time?  Okay then…

Mysterious Voice: Don't be afraid.  The door is still shut.  Now step forward.  Can you do it?

_Sora rolls his eyes._

Sora: I've been able to walk for…like…13 years, you patronising moron.

_Sora steps forward.  Three stones, with a sword, a shield and a staff on them appear._

Player: That staff has the Mickey Mouse head…that's just wrong.

Mysterious Voice: If you give it form…it will give you strength.  Choose well.

_Sora walks over to the shield._

Sora: Cool, Frisbee!

Mysterious Voice: The power of the Guardian.  Kindness to aid friends.  A shield to repel all.  Is this the power you seek?

Sora: Yeah, whatever.

Player: So…this is the settings part?  Weird.  

Mysterious Voice: Your path is set.

_The shield disappears._

Sora: Hey!  Thief!  Give that back!

Mysterious Voice: Now, what will you give up in exchange?

_Sora walks over to the sword._

Sora: Pointy.

Mysterious Voice: The power of the Warrior.  Invincible courage.  A sword of terrible destruction.  Is this the form you choose?

Sora: …pointy…

Mysterious Voice: I'm taking that as a yes.  

_The stone things disappear and the floor shatters._

Sora: Wasn't me!

_Sora lands on another circular floor, this time with a giant picture of Cinderella on it._

Cinderella: Would you kindly get off my face?

_The shield appears back on Sora's arm._

Sora: Frisbee!  You came back!

Mysterious Voice: (sigh) You have gained the power to fight.

Sora: Catch!

Mysterious Voice: All right, that's not _exactly_ how I thought you'd fight with a shield, but it'll work.  Use this power to protect yourself and others.

_Suddenly these little…black…dudes appear._

Player: Do these things remind anyone else of those black things that you can fight in the sewers of Deling City in Final Fantasy 8?

Player's Other RPG obsessed friend: No, they're from ICO you fool!

Player: Go home.

Mysterious Voice: There will be times when you have to fight.  Many, many times.  After all, this game is from the same people who made the Final Fantasy series.  Keep your light burning strong.

_Player uses liberal amounts of X button bashing, and the little black dudes are defeated._

Mysterious Voice: Behind you!

_More little black dudes.  More X bashing.  Less little black dudes._

_Sora falls down onto yet another circular floor.  This time there's a door.  Sora goes over to it._

Sora: (pushes) I can't open it.

_Sora walks away, revealing a PULL sign on the door._

_Sora saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. Sora pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Sora smashed that as well. _

Player: Ooh, wanton destruction!

_The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Sora enters the door. In an island, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are waiting._

Player: Oh god NOOOOO!! Anyone but THEM!!

Mysterious Voice: Hold on.  The door won't open just yet.  First, tell me more about yourself.

Sora: Well, my name's Sora and I'm an alcoholic.

Mysterious Voice: I mean tell the others about yourself.  In fact, just answer their stupid questions.

_Sora walks over to Tidus._

Tidus: What are you afraid of?

Sora: Clowns.

Tidus: That's not one of the answers!

Sora: Fine.  Getting old.

Tidus: Is that really so scary?

Sora: Hell yes!  One day I might end up like those old guys with tea towels on their heads that you see on the road, driving at about 1 kilometre an hour in their fifty year old cars!

Tidus: …yeah, that's pretty scary.

_Sora talks to Wakka._

Wakka: What do you want out of life?

Sora: A golden toilet.

Wakka: Okay, but what else?

Sora: Um…to see rare sights?

Wakka: To see rare sights, huh?

_Sora shrugs and talks to Selphie._

Selphie: What's most important to you?

Sora: Getting the fifth Harry Potter book before my friends so I can ruin the ending for them.

Selphie: What _else_?

Sora: Being number one.

Selphie: Is being number one so important?

Sora: Well, no one cares if you're number two, do they?

Selphie: Good point.

Mysterious Voice: You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Sora: What?

Mysterious Voice: In other words, don't go out at night.  You're an…anti-vampire.

Sora: Okay.  Sounds good.

Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

Sora: The day you cease speaking in contradictions is both far off and never.

_Sora lands on _ANOTHER_ of those circular floor things, this time with Aurora on it.  Sora approaches a light and group of Shadows appears.  Sora manages to defeat them all. Scary thought.  After that, Sora approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. In the next area..._

Mysterious Voice: The closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes.

Player: And the larger your shadow becomes, the harder it is to make realistic shadow puppets.

_Sora's shadow rises and becomes Darkside- this really, really, REALLY huge black thing._

Sora: Oh crap.

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid.  And remember…

_Sora nearly plummets over the edge of the floor into eternal nothingness._

Sora: Shite.

_So he has to fight Darkside.  He attacks Darkside a few times._

Darkside: Bloody insects.  (swats at Sora)

_Sora attacks Darkside's foot a few more times.  Finally Darkside "dies"._

Darkside: This is so lame.  I signed up for this gig thinking I'd get to be the mega-ultra-super-hard boss, not some training level punching bag!  I've been defeated by someone who could set up house quite comfortably in my toenail!!

_A black circle appears under Sora._

Sora: I didn't do it.

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid.  You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

Player: Yeah, I read the guide.  It's a glorified house key.

Mysterious Voice: So don't forget: you will be the one to open the door.

_Sora wakes up on a beach and sees [heroine]._

Sora: Whoa!

_[Heroine] AKA Kairi giggles like a demented hyena._

Player: Oh, I get it.  She has to giggle occasionally to release the gas in her head.

Sora: Gimme a break Kairi.

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum.  I knew I'd find you snoozing down here.

Sora: No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! 

Player: Yeah, sure.  That didn't sound insane.  Not in the slightest.

Sora: I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! (Sora's head hurts)

Kairi: Are you still dreaming?

Player: (frowns and tries to puzzle out that last question) Okay, I've come with the conclusion that was either a translation error…or Kairi's unbelievably stupid.

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre...

Player: Like you can talk, you live in a place called Destiny Islands.  

Kairi: Yeah, sure.  Witness my scepticism.

Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up. 

Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember.

Sora: Nothing at all?

Kairi: Nothing.  Except that it was called Zanarkand, and that it was destroyed by Sin, but I was transported to Spira.  Or was that a different Final Fantasy game?  They're all so similar…

Sora: You ever want to go back?

Kairi: Well, I'm happy here. 

Sora: Really...

Kairi: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Sora: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!

Kairi: So what're we waiting for?

Player: I'm waiting for the Disney part.  When can I fight as Jack Skellington, god dammit?!

Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?

_Riku appears.  He is an Al-Bhed teenager with green swirly eyes.  Or was that Rikku?  It's the same name anyway._

Riku: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.

Sora: I guess so.  GET TO WORK MY MINION!!!!

Riku: And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kairi: So you noticed. Damn, and I thought it was a secret. Okay, we'll finish it together, with Sora finding all the equipment, me sending him on useless errands and Riku doing god knows what. I'll race you!

Sora: Huh?

Riku: What, are you kidding?

Kairi: Ready? Go!

_They race, Kairi waaaaaaay behind._

Kairi: (laughs the most screwed up laugh ever.)

Player: (blinks, then cracks up for about twenty minutes)

Kairi: So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?

Sora: Sure, you said that your mother was really a donkey.

Kairi: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!

_Sora heads to the local convenience store._

Sora: I need Two Logs, One Cloth and One Rope.  I'm supposed to find them on this pathetic island thing but I figure this is quicker.

Shopkeeper: Yeah, sure whatever.  Scoot.

_Sora now has Two Logs, One Cloth and One Rope.  He goes back to Kairi._

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

_Kairi gives Sora an out of date Hi Potion that she found washed up on the shore.  For some reason Sora is thrilled. _

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah.  

Kairi and Sora: It's a day.

**Author's Notes:**So, what'd you think?  Do I continue?  Do I suck?  

All right, I'll just come right out and say it.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Nothing much happens

**Author's Note****:  THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  I'll shut up now…**

ROMANTIC (snort) SUNSET

Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?

Riku: How the hell would I know?  Even she doesn't know!  We'll never know by staying here.

Sora: But how far can a raft take us?

Player: What is this, 20 Questions?

Kairi: So, suppose you could go to another world.  What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

_Pause._

Sora: I see dead people.

Riku: Um…okay.  Just sitting here wont change a thing.  So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you.  Since you arrived, I've felt like I had to do enough thinking for all of us.

Kairi: Awww, you're welcome.

Riku: (backs away looking scared.)

_Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walk back to the house. Then, Riku called out for Sora, so we can have some plot enhancement._

Player: Ooh, plot…

Riku: Sora.

Sora: That's my name, don't wear it out or you'll have to buy a new one!

Player: Cringe.

_Riku tosses Sora a mango type thing._

Riku: You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A mango…

Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.

Player: That sounded like he's trying to get Sora to take drugs…

Sora: What are you talking-

_Riku laughs, and Sora throws the mango thing away._

Player: There are starving people in this world, and look at what he does!  What kind of image does this promote?!  This is just another sign of how the western world is becoming more and more materialistic, with blatant disregard to our fellow humans and…oh, who the hell cares?

IN THE DISNEY CASTLE (no, not the logo one)

_Donald Duck goes through a door.  It's apparently funny._

Player: Ha ha?

Donald: Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-What!

_There is nobody there._

Player: Wow, this is just cracking me up.  

_Pluto the dog appears, holding a letter in his mouth._

Donald: (reads the letter) Ah, shite.

Pluto: Hey, don't shoot the messenger.  (wanders off casually)

_Donald finds Goofy, who is sleeping._

Donald: Wake up, Goofy, wake up!  This is serious!

Goofy: Mimble wimble…(rolls over and sleeps some more)

_Donald casts a Thunder spell on Goofy._

Goofy: Hey there Donald, g'morning.

Player: As if!  I mean, if someone woke me up by electrocuting me, I wouldn't be saying good morning!  There would be hell to pay!!

Donald: We've got a problem, Goofy!  But don't tell anyone…

Goofy: Queen Minnie?

Donald: I said, "don't tell _anyone_"!  That doesn't mean, "don't tell anyone except the queen"!

Goofy: Daisy?  (offers Donald a flower)

Donald: No, it's top secret!

_Queen Minnie and Daisy appear._

Goofy: G'morning ladies!

Donald: What?

Player: This is slightly predictable.  Let's skip it.

_Later, on Destiny Island…_

DESTINY ISLAND

_Sora and Riku fight over what they're going to call the raft._

Sora: I think we should call it "The Sora-mobile".

Riku: No, it should be called "The Riku-mobile".

Kairi: You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.

Sora: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win...

Riku: I get to share the mango with Kairi.

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a mango with Kairi.

Sora: Wha... Wait a minute...I don't want to share a mango with Kairi!  She's a pig!  She'll eat it all!

Kairi: YOU WILL RACE TO SHARE THE MANGO WITH KAIRI!

Sora: Eep…okay…

Kairi: Good. On my count…

_The race begins.  While Sora and Riku are racing, Kairi names the raft "The Kairi-mobile".  Later, after the race is over (and Sora had his butt whipped), Kairi talks to Sora._

Kairi: Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!

_Kairi gave Sora an Empty Bottle._

Kairi: Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask.

_Sora promptly heads to the ocean and fills the empty bottle up with sea water.  Then he goes to the store, but it's closed.  So he enters The Secret Place that's really obvious.  He sees a carving of himself and Kairi._

Player: Man, he can't draw for crap!

_Sora then carves a picture of himself giving a star to Kairi._

Player: Isn't it nice that the programmers are encouraging graffiti now?

_Suddenly a man in a hood appears behind Sora._

Sora: Wh-Who's there?

Hooded Man: The Matrix has you.

Sora: The hell?

Hooded Man: Nah, only joking- you should have seen your face!!  I actually came to see the door to this world.  

_Hooded Man starts taking heaps of photos, tourist style._

Sora: Huh?

Hooded Man: (Typical, the first person I meet is a retard.)  This world has been connected to the Internet!

Sora: Wh-What are you talking about?

Hooded Man: I should warn you, I have these moments when what I say makes no sense.

Sora: Oh, I have them.

Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?

Player: The door.  Duh.

Hooded Man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Sora: So, you're from another world!

Hooded Man: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Sora: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!  

Hooded Man: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Sora: I know _some_ things!  I can, like, do maths and stuff.  Actually…wait…I've never been to school so I can't even do maths…alright, so I know nothing.  It's not my fault!!

_Sora sees the door, then the hooded man disappears.  _

Sora: Well, that was weird.  I'll just ignore it and go back to collecting mushrooms and stuff.

_After collecting all the provisions, Sora talks to Kairi._

Kairi: This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage.  However, sometimes the shells still had thalassas in them, and they poisoned the sailors and they died.

_Sora looks at the necklace warily, then talks to Kairi again._

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

_Kairi gives Sora yet another Hi-Potion that she found washed up on the beach._

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: We did that yesterday…let's just go home.

Kairi: Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!

Player: Hey, aren't they like 14?  Wouldn't their parents have something to say about them just sailing off into the sunset with enough food to feed them for about…5 seconds?  Oh, wait, this is an RPG…14 year olds regularly go off on big adventures and save the world.

_Later in the sunset, Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock._

Kairi: You know, Riku has changed.

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well...

Player: He's not wearing the same clothes that he wore yesterday?

Sora: You okay?

Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!

Sora: Huh?

Player: Does he say anything _other_ than "huh?"?

Kairi: Just kidding.

Sora: That wasn't very funny.  What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Sora: Uh, yeah, whatever.

Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change.

Sora: Huh?

Player: I rest my case.

Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Unless we sink…nah, that'll still be great!

Sora: Huh?

**Author's Notes- continued:****  Thank you for all the reviews!  I was expecting about two or three reviews…needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised!  Not that I don't want more (rubs hands together greedily).  Reviewing makes me write faster, so…it's in your best interest to review.  Yes.  **

**Well, what are you waiting for?**


	3. Losing your marbles

KING'S CASTLE

Letter: Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Or is that the coffee?  I forget.  Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind.  I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! We'll never be able to get back into the house!!  So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.  He's like a compass or something.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

Daisy: Oh, dear! What could this mean?

Minnie: It means we'll just have to trust the king.

Daisy: You are such a loser.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right.  Though I believe _I_ am next in line for the throne…

Donald: Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."  And if we can't, we'll just get one cut!

Minnie: Thank you, both of you.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of-

Daisy: Of course. 

Donald: You never let me finish my sen-

Daisy: I'm sorry dear.  You be careful, now, both of you.

Minnie: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

_Donald Duck suddenly sees a little character jumping. _

Donald: Gah!  Fleas!

Jiminy: Over here! (stops jumping) Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

_Goofy stomps around, looking for Jiminy._

Jiminy: Look out!

_Jiminy is crushed._

Goofy: Oh well, he was annoying anyway.

Jiminy #2: Cricket's the name.  Jiminy #2 Cricket, at your service.

Goofy: Damn, there's another one.

Daisy: We hope for your safe return. Please help the king.

_Donald Duck agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck._

Donald: (snatches Goofy's arm and taking him away) You're coming, too!

_Later, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the stairs._

Goofy: Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?

Jiminy: It was terrible. That's what nuclear warfare does though.  We were scattered, and the fallout was everywhere. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.  Oh, and maybe the cockroaches- they survive _everything_- but don't tell Minnie that.  

Donald: Goofy?

Goofy: Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border.

Donald: "Order."

Goofy: Right. World order.

_While proceeding to the next room..._

Goofy: (to Donald) I guess we'll need new duds when we get there.  I wanna wear a TUXEDO!

_In the Gummi Ship room, Donald speaks through a pipe._

Donald: Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready.

_Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Goofy and Donald Duck into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off._

Donald: Blast off!!

_The Gummi Ship falls below and blows up dramatically.  Unfortunately, Donald and the rest of them all survive.  Why?  Because they're important later on.  Apparently. _

MEANWHILE, IN SORA'S HOUSE

_Sora is lying in bed, and staring at the ceiling.  What an interesting life he leads._

Imaginary Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Player: Oh, yeah, riiiiiiiiiiight.

_Sora sees a storm over Destiny Islands._

Sora: A storm? Oh, no, the raft! 

_Sora immediately goes straight to Destiny Island, to save the precious raft._

Player: Gee, wow, you can't tell that something important is going to happen at all.  No way.

Sora's Mom: Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?

Player: The main character has a _mother_?  In a role-playing-game?! 

_Sora sails away into the sunset.  Or maybe not.  He looks up and sees… something._

Sora: What's that? Ah, can't be that important.

_Sora sees some more little boat… things._

Sora:  Riku's boat. And Kairi's!  

Player: Did they all get their boats from the same discount store?

_Groups of little black dudes appear.  Sora runs to where Riku is._

Sora: Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!

Riku: The door has opened...

Sora: What?

Riku: The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!  Outside!  In the fresh air!  Isn't it _amazing_?!

Sora: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!

Riku: Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. 

Sora: And this is meant to encourage me to go?  

Riku: So I need to work on my sales pitch.  But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Sora: Riku!  You still need a nightlight!

_The black circle things engulf Sora and Riku.  Riku holds out his hand to Sora…_

Player: Hey, that was from the start.  Nifty.

_Suddenly, and for some unfathomable reason, Sora is free.  A light appears, and Sora receives the biggest key ever._

Player: I'd hate to see the lock that goes with that.

Mysterious Voice: Keyblade... Keyblade... _rip, tear, kill_…_one who has seen the eye…_

_Sora runs down to the secret area, totally mauling the crap out of those little black dudes on the way._

Sora: He he he, they drop marbles when they die!

_Sora makes it to the secret area._

THE SECRET AREA

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: (in this totally screwed up voice) Sora...

Sora: Kairi, are you on drugs?

_Suddenly the door opens…_

Player: You're letting the flies in!

_Kairi is blown right through Sora._

Player: Sweet, she's gone!!!!!

_Sora is blown away.  Literally, not figuratively.  Though I suppose having your friend just disappear would blow you away but… anyway, back to the story…_

STRANGE FLOATING PLATFORM THING

_Darkside appears._

Darkside: Ha ha!  Thought you'd seen the last of me!!

Sora: I don't care that you're fifty million times larger than me!  Have at thee!

_Sora defeats Darkside._

Darkside: Tis but a scratch!

Sora: A scratch?  You've got no arm!

Darkside: Yes I have.

Sora: Look!

Darkside: …I've had worse.

Sora: You liar!

Darkside: C'mon ye pansy!

Player: Hey, quit ripping off Monty Python!

Author: Bitch bitch, grumble grumble…

**_REWIND… REWIND… REWIND._**

****

_Sora defeats Darkside._

Sora: Dude, he turned into HEAPS of marbles!

_But, before Sora could collect all the marbles, everything is sucked into a giant hole._

Player: That sucks.  He he, get it?

Everyone Else: Groan.

**Author's Note:** Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  I UPDATED!  Of course, I have perfect timing- I choose to update right when fanfic.net is stuffing around and no one can read this for like… years…

I'm really stoked- I have 22 reviews already, and there's only 2 chapters!  Whoo-hoo!!!!!!  

REVIEW!


End file.
